My Journey Begins
by FallenAngel0601
Summary: I had no warning of what was to come, so much confusion, pain, heartache, and yet self discovery. People who I thought were close to me betrayed me and those who I thought betrayed me actually had my best interest at heart. This is my story, this is my tale, and this is where my journey begins.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone reading this! This is my first shot at writing a story so I chose a Fan-Fic because I love the Covenant! I do not own any of the Covenant Characters, but I do own the first two characters I'm about to introduce. Thanks for Reading and enjoy the story! **

_No one really knows how The Power came to be. Not even the Book of Damnation recorded it's beginning. But those who mastered it have always been hunted. In the middle of the 17__th__ century, many escaped the brutal Witch-hunting in England and France by coming to America. As the brutal persecution of those with The Power spread throughout Massachusetts, the families of Ipswich formed a Covenant of silence. And for 300 years, it has kept them safe._

_Until Now…_

Have you ever had the feeling that sometimes your dreams are warnings of what's to come? That sometimes you can't tell the difference of whats reality or what's fantasy. That's what's been happening to me lately, and that's also where my journey begins…

"Ariel, why must you run from me?" The voice said, such a beautiful voice, one that could make you feel as if an angel was calling to you. "We belong together… you will be mine one way or another, you will belong to me." From angel to demon the voice becomes, haunting my dreams. As I walk closer into the clearing of the forest I see him, standing on the opposite side of me. Hidden beneath the shadows of the forest, I start to walk to him, scared yet so drawn to him, as if by magic. "Who are you?! What do you want with me?!" I yell, trying to put on a brave front, but I can feel that I'm amusing him. That my courage and bravery, is nothing but a game to him, a game he wants to crush. "Come here little witch. Cause if I can't have you then no one can." And then he lunges for me, while I scream.

"Ari! Dammit wake up!" I hear someone shouting for me, but all I see is his wicked smile. "Dammit Ari, don't make me kick your ass!" But nothing can get through to me until I feel a sting on my cheek. I jump up so fast that I fall off my bed and land right on my butt. Hearing laughter from the coner of my room, I turn to see my soon to be ex-best friend Viola Duran. Glaring at her I pretend to be mad and yell, "Dang it Vi! You could have killed me! What if I fell, hit my head on my desk and died from brain hemorrhaging?" Okay I admit that was a stretch and the probability of that happening is like 1 out of 100. But with my luck I could be that unlucky one. She laughed "I'm sorry" still laughing "I shouldn't have hit you, because with your luck that would've happened." She burst out laughing again. Sighing I start walking away to go to the bathroom to get ready for the day and what a day it's going to be. Before I leave Vi grabs my wrist, "In all serious though, are the dreams getting worst? Because it took me almost ten minuted to wake you up. They've never been that bad Ari, and I'm getting worried" All I kept thinking was do I tell her the truth or lie, decisions, decisions what to do?

But before I even open my mouth to lie she gives me a glare as if saying _"do it I dare you"_. So giving up I tell her the truth, " I don't know, honestly, they're getting to the point were it all feels so real. Sometimes I fall asleep thinking I might not wake up." Viola was my best friend, my family I told her everything and she did the same like wise. There are no secrets between us and because of that she knew I was a witch, like I knew she was an elemantist. "Have you had any visions to see if maybe this "angel/demon" is not a fantasy but someone we should watch out for." Rubbing my temples I reply with a simple shaking of my head. "Then we'll worry about it later, plus we are officially running an hour late, especially since our plane leaves in about two hours." Glancing at my clock I gasp, "Shit! I still need to take a shower!" Leaving a laughing Viola behind I glance back real quick, "Oh and Vi?" She looks up, "Thanks for listening and calming me down. And especially for coming back home with me." Looking at her I can see the happiness and joy in her eyes, "No problem, plus I really do need to kick those boys ass for abandoning you in your time of need. I mean for them not to believe you, especially your brother, and then that so called crush of yours Pogue. Jackass' are what they are."

Laughing at her little rant I walk into the shower to get ready for the day ahead. Returning home to Massachusetts was something I never thought possible, its been three years. Three years since my brother took my mothers side, three years since Pogue looked at me as if I betrayed him, and three years since my mother slapped me and called me a disgrace to the family. Now my brother was the golden boy of the family, Pogue was dating my ex-best friend, and my mother was still her alcoholic self. But I'm different now, more powerful in magic though no one but dad and Gorman knew, stronger, and if I say so myself sexier in every way. So Spenser Academy better be prepared because the prodigal daughter of Ispwich is finally retuning home.

**_So comment, vote, and let me know what you think. I love criticism so please be honest so I can improve. THANKS!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**There will be some changes to the storyline and pairing of couples, hopefully you'll still enjoy the story. I do not own any of the Covenant Characters. Thanks for Reading and enjoy the story! **

Lucky we made it to the airport in Madison, WI on time with about 15 minutes to spare. Quickly we checked in our bags and headed to our gate right on time. "Now seating all First Class seats", looking to Vi I let her know that was us. Our flight was scheduled to leave at 11:02a.m, arrive at 11:52a.m Chicago, IL, where we would stop to switch to another flight where we would finally arrive home. 4 hours and 28 minutes, that's how long the flight was, that's how long I had to play so many different scenarios in my head of what would happen when we got there. I knew I wasn't staying at our family house because I refused when father asked me too. I also knew I wasn't going to stay with him and Gorman; it was just too much of a chance to run into my brother. So with dads help Vi and I got a small house about 5 minutes from Campus, well to be honest it was more of a small mansion. What can I say we tend to be a little high maintenance about certain things.

Arriving at the airport in Boston, MA was the most nerve raking experience ever! My legs were bouncing up and down, and I was moving in my seat as if I had to pee. Which Vi happily pointed out, "Will you stay still! Jesus Christ, just looking at you is getting me nervous and to top it off makes me want to pee again!" Chuckling at her while shaking my head, "I'm sorry I know I look like a nervous wreck, but I just get this feeling like this week is going change us. For good reasons or bad I don't know and that's what scares me. Well in your case both might be an improvement in your personality." Laughing I quickly dodge the kick she sent me, "I'll have you know that I'm a lovely person and you should be damn blessed to have my friendship. I mean I'm a good influence on your life, Okay minus the one or two times I've got us in trouble." I stare at her giving her the look as if saying _Uh-huh, Sure_, "Okay so I get us in more trouble than I do in getting us out, but that's why we're made for each other. Cause you can bull-shit us out of anything and you know it." Shrugging and nodding my head I agree because it was true.

After exiting the plane and getting our bags I went to look for ride to our apartment. Searching frantically I couldn't find him until I heard a certain voice yelling for me "Mistress Danvers! Over here!" Seeing a pair of old hands wave for me I took off in a sprint pushing people out of the way, accidentally of course. Throwing my arms around the only other man who helped raised me and who knew of my powers I couldn't help but finally feel home. "Gorman! How I've missed you!" Hearing him lightly chuckle I look at the face of my second father, "Yes, and I've missed you Mistress Ariella." "Come now Gorman, you know I hate formalities. Use the nicknames you have for me, I have so missed them." Chuckling such a care free laugh that I haven't heard in so long he pulls me in for another hug saying, "Welcome home Little Princess!" Hearing someone giggling pulls me back and I turn to see Vi looking at our exchange with so much sadness that I pulled her into the hug. See Viola has no one left from her family and just over a year ago she lost her mother to a sickness that the doctors hadn't heard of. But we knew the truth, someone had placed a curse on her and though we tried so many spells and healing treatments nothing helped.

"Gorman, I'd like you to meet my sister from another mister, Viola Duran." Vi pulls him into a hug and he chuckles while patting her on the back. "There's no need for introductions seeing as you speak of her all the time and the trouble you both get into. Plus we speak on the phone so often, but it is nice to put a face to the voice of another daughter of mine though not of blood." I had never see Vi smile so big before, "But we must go it's about an hour drive to your house from here and you girls must be tired. Oh, and my two Princess', your car's and bike's are already there." I was so happy walking to our car, dare I say I might have even skipped there. Both of us got in the back enjoying our ride to our new home telling Gorman of our little adventures and mishaps. The ride there was the shortest yet longest ride of our lives, short cause we were really enjoying our second father's company, but long because our fatigue was getting to us. Feeling the car stopped I looked at our new home.

Looking at this mini mansion was the most breathe taking view ever, plus I could tell Viola agreed cause of the gasp of air she took. It had that old home feel to it and what can I say I loved brick houses. The roof was navy blue and looked like a New England structure, but what I wanted to see was the back yard because dad said it had a pool and patio for us to relax in. "Welcome home ladies! Your cars and bike's are in the garages. So who's ready for the grand tour?" We both run inside the house seeing as Gorman left us outside drooling about our new place. Since we were so hell bent on out doing the other and see who got there first, that when we saw inside we completely froze. It was such a warm feeling on the inside, burnt orange coaches, a lime green scoop chair with a foot pedestal, a fire place when we get cold, and above that was our flat screen TV. Even though the outside looked classic the inside had a modern feel to it. A throat clearing is what brought me back to the present, "So I take it that you girls like it?" "Hell Yeah we do! My God it's like a modern day castle", Vi said. Chuckling at us he turned around and started walking to the kitchen. "Trust me, you both have seen nothing yet, the guest bathroom is to the left of the TV, and as you can see this is your kitchen. On the right side of the house you have two guest bedrooms. Up on the second floor are both of your rooms that have a bathroom attached to them. Also you both have offices for your school work and any other business'. There is also a basement and that holds spell books, ingredients for spells, and other trinkets for you both." Turning around I ask him the one important question, "How about the Book of Damnation? Is it here with me also?" Sighing he frowns at me, "No, that is one thing that stayed over there. Now hold up before you start shouting, you can still view it. But I can't keep it from the boys either, I agree that they should have heard you out about the event that happened to you and I know they regret it every day. But that book belongs to you all, plus you want to see your father correct, so just see it while visiting him. He misses you so much and we have kept the promise, they don't know you're here or that you're staying for good."

Well there went my argument and looking up I know he knew it too. Looking over at Vi who's cracking up I lift one eyebrow as if asking her _What the hell?_ "It's just he got you good, he knew what you were going to say and everything", leaving us all laughing a little. Boy have I sure missed home a lot, "I can see your both tired, so I ordered pizza in the oven for you both. One large pepperoni and jalapeno and the other a large pepperoni and mushroom with sausage. The fridge is stocked up and so are the pantries with everything you both said you liked. Get some rest; you have four days before you start school Monday." Coming over he gives both a hug and a kiss goodbye, hands me two sets of keys one for me that has my car and bike, the other for Vi that has her bike and car attached. After walking him out and locking the door both Vi and I run to each other jumping up and down squealing like little girls. We grabbed our pizza's to head outside to eat on the patio, and then go straight to bed leaving our packing and stuff for tomorrow.

**_There's chapter.2 hopefully tonight I'll post the third chapter. Next chapter is where the fun begins and the other characters come to play. So comment, vote, and let me know what you think. I love criticism so please be honest so I can improve. THANKS!_**


End file.
